Green With Evil
by HollyClarissa
Summary: Two new students at Angel Grove Highschool: Tommy Oliver & Sybil Rookwood find themselves in an awkward circumstance after a first day together at school. The new friends get into a pickle with Rita Repulsa's putties, as the space witch manages to capture them and take Tommy as her evil Green Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

"You did so awesome today and got invited to hangout with some people!" Grinned Sybil as she walked with Tommy out of the school building. "Want to come too?" He asked turning his head to look down at Sybil who clutched her binder to her chest. "I don't know Tommy, they invited you, not me. I'd feel like I was imposing." Replied Sybil with a shake of her head. Like Tommy she was the new girl at school and didn't want to step on toes.

"Nonsense! You were the first person to come up and introduce yourself to me when I got here. I wouldn't leave you out." He smiles and ruffled her dark curls and she laughed. "Stop that!"grinning playfully and brushed her hair back once he removed his hand. The two walked a little piece from school, Tommy had offered to walk Sybil home before meeting up. Suddenly out of nowhere grey odd looking creatures swarmed around them. "Syb, watch out!" Yelled Tommy who pulled her back behind him as one of the beings reached out for the girl. "Stay behind me." He demanded and Sybil nodded silently. She watched on as Tommy took a stance and started to fight the creatures. Everything happened so fast and a woman dressed in an odd costume appeared on top a building. "Tommy!" The woman called out and Sybil moved in closer to cling to him and his arm went around the girl protectively.

Everything happened so fast after that and when Sybil came too she was surrounded by odd looking creatures and one held onto her tightly. "She's awake my queen!" Growled the large golden creature. "Well down.. Hold her there Goldar." Smirked the woman who held a large staff in her hand. Once she actually focused on her surroundings she saw Tommy lying on a table and she struggled against the large creature holding. "No, Tommy! Let me go, what have you done to him?" Screamed Sybil and the woman looked most amused now.

"Quiet you, I am Rita Repulsa, and Tommy is my new Evil Green Ranger..Rise my Green Ranger." Before her eyes that esculated with fear, Tommy rose up. Green flashed in his eyes and he spoke in a monotone voice. "How may I serve my empress?" Sybil struggled more against Goldar before Rita started to speak again and the creature gripped Sybil tighter.

Tommy's eyes flashed with green once more and he looked toward Sybil then glared at Goldar. "Get your hands off her, you overgrown ape." Snarled Tommy and Rita cackled at this. "Let the girl go.." At Rita's request Goldar made a sound of disapproval but let go of Sybil and shoved her forward toward Tommy who reached out to catch her. "As a ranger, you can now enter the command center; there you'll disable Zordon and then destroy the Power Rangers." In an attempt to process what was going on Sybil took a breath and furrowed her brows. Only when Rita spoke next did she understand who the woman spoke of. "Jason, the red ranger, Zack, the black ranger, Kimberly, the pink ranger, Billy, the blue ranger, and Trini, the yellow ranger..Now prepare to receive the sixth Power Coin and become my Green Ranger!" Sybil stepped back a bit from Tommy when the coin appeared in his hand and he transformed into a suit with a gold shield.

Rita then teleported him away leaving Sybil alone. "He cares for you, even under my spell it shows through." Rita smirked and that made Sybil tense up slightly. "I'll use you as collateral.. Keep Tommy on path to being my Evil Green Ranger and once the Rangers are destroyed..You'll both know nothing but wonders beyond your wildest dreams." It was a tempting promise but Sybil's only concern was Tommy's safety. "And if I don't?" Countered Sybil with a glare of her own. Rita's expression hardened in disapproval.

"You'll die..Simple as that.."


	2. Rise of the Green Ranger

With a tightly made fist, Tommy rose his hand in the air as Rita cackled with delight. Sybil was quiet she didn't dare speak now; at that moment through his helmet Tommy began to speak. "To the fall of Zordon and destruction of the Power Rangers." It was a harsh reality that this was what their lives were going to be now. Sybil swallowed hard, unsure of what was to happen next; or what Rita had planned for her in this whole scheme of things. Before she even had time to blink Tommy was gone in a flash of green, leaving Sybil alone with the space with and her minions. "You know what to do.." Rita's voice rang out and it echoed as if it could be heard for universes over. Meanwhile Tommy had teleported into the command center while Zordon in a meditative state was unexpected by his presence. Alpha-5 as well seemed to be powered down and it gave the Green Ranger a chance to complete his mission.

"Your wish is my command, Empress." A low sinister voice of Tommy Oliver spoke now as he looked around the command center and noticed Alpha-5 who had powered down. Quietly he walked up behind the robot and inserted a disk that Rita had transported with him in secret. Wasting no time, because at this point it was indeed valuable. He hastily inserted the disk with a bit of force; into the back of Alpha-5 who immediately awoke from his recharge. "ALERT, ALERT! HOSTILE TAKEOVER!" Alarmed the bot as his arms went in the air frantically to get Zordon's attention. "Sweet dreams, tinhead!" retorted Tommy in a menacing tone and ignoring the "Alert, Alert, Alert..." Still coming from Alpha-5 before the robot crashed and Tommy yanked the charging cord from the bot's back.

"How is it possible that you are here? Only one who has a power coin may enter this fortress undetected." Called out the voice of Zordon who appeared suddenly after the fall back of Alpha-5. Looking quite interested now, Tommy moved around and away from Alpha-5 and looked up to Zordon as he moved closer. "Yes, I have the coin and the power." Reaching his arm out he extended his hand before making fist in an aggressive manner toward Zordon. Tommy's voice became a bit darker in tone now. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Zordon watched Tommy carefully, cautiously as if weighing his words before speaking out against this new ranger. "So Rita has finally chosen someone to give it to." Nodding and pointing to himself and seeming quite pleased by all this; The Green Ranger spoke once more. "Right, Zordon. I am her Green Ranger and she is my Queen." Upon hearing the comment Zordon knew what was going on, Rita had this planned for many years before Tommy came along. "Tommy, she has you under an evil spell. Let me help you. I can save you and Sybil."

Shaking his head and choking back laughter at Zordon's attempt to sway him. "Worry about saving yourself, old man." Growled Tommy as he reached down and through the strength of the green power coin and Rita's evil spell; almost without any effort at all, began tearing apart the command board. Pulling at wires and plates, smoke and sparks flying into the air through his destruction. "No! You must not do this! Alpha! Alpha-5! Wake Up!" Pleaded Zordon as static rose in the air and he started to slowly fade from the viewing screen. "Alpha, you must warn the other Power Rangers. Tommy, stop! you don't know what you're doing! No...I'm losing power, Losing my orientation, Losing contact with your dimension." In his head Tommy growled and ripped harder at the face plates,wires and anything he could get his hands on. All the while Zordon was talking,pleading but Tommy wasn't listening, he didn't want to listen. He wasn't going to listen.

With wires, face plates and the mask of utter destruction laying at his feet, Tommy felt accomplished. He did as Rita had wanted. The power seemed to intensify with him the longer he had it. Dark, manic laughter came from him now. He had taken down the infamous Zordon and over the command center without a scratch.

"It is done my Empress, Zordon has been eliminated! And the Power Rangers are next!" Declared Tommy who telepored from the broken down command center.

Back in space, in the Dark Moon Palace Rita stood out on her balcony, staff in hand and beaming with a sinister smile. "Yes!" Rita and Sybil were alone now as she had sent the others down to earth with Zordon out of the way. "He's marvelous, absolutely marvelous!" Cheered Rita as Sybil walked out and looked down at the earth. "What happens now?" She asked in a worried tone and this made Rita grin. "Don't worry child..I'll find something to do with you."


	3. The Fall of Zordon

Back in Angel Grove Zack,Jason and Billy spent their afternoon washing down Billy's flying car and chatting about their day and general goofing about as all teenage boys were prone to doing. "Hey, what's up?" came the voice of Trini Kwan who had made her way over with a bright smile and a sullen looking Kimberly. "Hey ladies, just in time to grab a rag and join in!" Zack answered with a mischievous grin and dangled his car cloth he'd been using in the direction of Kimberly. However she found no humor in this and pushed the rag back toward Zack with an irritated sigh. " No, I'm not in the mood." She grumbled, obvious something was bothering and she didn't mind letting it be known. "What's wrong?" Zack asked with a raised brow. Normally Kimberly was always quite chipper and upbeat. "Tommy." replied Trini without a moment a spare on words. Kimberly turned and looked at Trini with an expression of shock, as if she wasn't suppose to say anything about it.

Jason's brows furrowed, Trini wasn't sure if it was in concern or jealousy but his arms folded in front of his chest and he cleared his throat. "The guy I fought in the competition?" he asked in a curious tone and licked his bottom lip. Another long sigh came from Kimberly as she tilted her head to the side before speaking again. "Yeah, he was suppose to meet me at the Youth Center and he never showed." She answered in almost a pout which lead Zack to shrug it off, almost completely like not much of a big deal. "Well, maybe something came up." He offered in an attempt to ease her troubles. Kimberly just nodded in approval before the conversation was interrupted by the sound of the communicator.

Lifting his arm to speak into his communicator, Jason was about to answer when the voice of distraught Alpha came through on the other end. "R-r-r-rangers, R-r-r-rangers, you read me? Please come in." The robotic voice echoed in and out of the static which made it hard for anyone to hear what he was saying correctly. "Alpha, you're breaking up, I can't hear you." answered Jason who looked confused by what was happening. Billy looked down and started tapping at the communicator on his wrist and with no avail would the device work for him. "The communicators- They're nonfunctional..Teleportation is down." By that time Trini was attempting to get hers to work but like Jason and Billy she too had no luck. "Guys,something is seriously wrong." Warned Trini as she and the others exchanged glances."We have to get to the command center." Jason said as he spoke now, taking charge of the situation at hand. "We can take the Rad Bug." Offered Billy as he motioned over to the car that they had been washing and cleaning up. "It's the only way to fly." shrugged Zack who didn't look like he enjoyed the idea of testing out Billy's flying car. Nothing else was said after that as the teenagers dropped everything and piled into the car.

The Rad Bug had the group of teenagers who looked worried and just as distraught inside the Command Center. Once inside they jumped from the car and stared in shock as they moved around the vehicle. "Look at this place.." Growled Jason in anger and fear for what he was seeing. Trini swallowed hard as she moved quickly forward to inspect some of the damage. "The control panels have been ripped out." She gawked at the horrible mess around them and Zack ran his hand over his hair with a groan at the chaos. "Aw, man this place is totaled!"

"Look!" pointed Kimberly as Alpha moved into view as if being quite disoriented and moving about in circles. "You guys, Zordon's gone!" she gasped and the others looked up quite alarmed by this.

While the Rangers helped Alpha and attempted to locate Zordon, Rita was planning her next attack and what she was going to do with Sybil. "While Tommy and the others are down there creating such wonderful chaos..We girls need to chat." Rita said with a grin that made Sybil a bit uncomfortable. "About what?" asked Sybil who made no attempt to conversate with the woman. "About your magical capabilities." Rita's answer was short and she gave Sybil a look and dared her to deny it. "I know about the Magical folks on earth, I sense it in you and a certain darkness that lingers just under the surface." Rita beamed at this knowledge as she walked closer, reaching out to touch the dark curls of Sybil's hair. "My father is a death eater..But that doesn't make me like him." Sybil countered and at that Rita started to laugh. "Let me help you my child..I could make you strong like Tommy..Possibly even a Ranger if your heart desired it." For a moment she looked away from Rita as if weighing those possibilities. She was torn between wanting that power that her inner self craved and doing what was right.

"You'll have to be trained of course..I'm sure Tommy and Goldar would have no trouble showing you how to fight..I'll take you personally under my wing..Together we could all take over earth and be magnificent together. Could you imagine all the people who would bow at your feet?" Grinned Rita even more, not to over look the wicked glimmer in her eyes as she spoke. "You could be gods...You, and your Tommy.." Snickered Rita and Sybil blushed at that suddenly "We're not like that.." She countered and Rita waved it off. "No? well good, because human emotions are messy and get in the way of power."

"Now let's watch our Green Ranger take on these Power Brats..Then later We two can work on your magic and fighting skills." offered Rita who wasted no time in wasting precious energy and plans for her own good.


End file.
